


Jealousy

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [36]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed is a sucker for his baby, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Introducing Fumi, Kid Fic, M/M, Maes loves his sisters, Roy Mustang is on it, They are just like their fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: They were the First Family of Amestris.  Normal was way underrated.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing the newest Mustang-Elric... but... um 4 years later? :P Don't look at me like that. I don't decide what to write and when! Beta'd by the always amazing kzellr.

He could see it happening.  He might not be as bright as his (slightly) older sister, but he noticed things.  Especially about his little sister.  Fumi might be very logical for a child and she might be exceptionally bright, but she was only 4.  He had 8 years of keeping an eye on his other sister before this one came along so he had plenty of experience. 

He heard Al’s voice in the other room and he smiled at his words.

“Has anyone seen Ling’s toy?  The rattler?”

He sought out gunmetal eyes that looked up just enough to catch his over the kitchen table where she was coloring.  He gave her his best smirk, the one that Father said reminded him of Dad, and her eyes widened.

“The red one?” Dad asked from the other room.

“If I lose it, Mei will kill me,” Alphonse said.  “It was a gift from the Emperor on Ling’s birthday.  She told me not to bring it but I promised I’d make sure I took care of it.”

“Why’d you bring it then, Al?” Father asked.

“It’s Ling’s favorite.”

Maes lifted a brow and held his hand out.  Fumi looked at him for a minute, as if she didn’t know what he wanted, but then she frowned and reached into her pocket.  She dropped something into his hand and it made a rattling sound as she did.  He shook his head and smiled at her.

“Uncle Al, here it is!” He called into the other room. 

Uncle Al came into the room and smiled at him when he handed the stray toy off to him.  “Where did we lose it?”

“It was under the table,” he said.  “Fumi found it for you.”

“Aren’t you my little angel?” Al asked as he kissed the top of Fumi’s head.  

“Anything for you, Uncle Al,” she said with a grin that was as pure as daylight.  She was _that_ good. 

The baby fussed in the other room and he could hear Father playing with him, trying to soothe him. Alphonse went back, shaking the rattle in his hand.  “Look, Ling, Daddy found it!”

Fumi looked at Maes and rolled her eyes.

“No more, Fumi.  Okay?”

She sighed.  “Fine.  I won’t take his toys.”

He smiled.  And waited.  Because something else he knew about his little sister, was that she was strangely patient for a 4-year-old. 

 

***

 

Dinner at the Mustang-Elric house was never quiet, but especially while Uncle Alphonse was visiting.  Aunt Mei was laughing as something Tishy was talking about (Maes avoided their girl talk as much as possible).  Dad and Uncle Al were talking about something they were working on.  Father was sitting next to him with baby Ling in his arms and Fumi on his other side.  His little sister was pouting, playing with her stew and no one else had caught on yet.

“Maes, can you hand me his cup?”

Maes handed the baby’s cup over and smiled as the little guy grabbed it quickly and stuck it in his mouth. 

“That’s my greedy little guy!” Father said. 

“Ed! Stop calling him that!” Aunt Mei complained.

“Yeah, yeah,” Father said, but the smirk on his face told Maes well enough that his Father had no intention of stopping.  Mei seemed to realize it too, but she just sighed heavily and returned to her conversation with Tishy.  Maes smiled over at his twin and he could see her trying to keep a laugh in while she spoke to Aunt Mei. 

“Don’t worry buddy, I won’t let your mom take all the fun out of things,” his Father was saying as he held Ling on his lap.  He took the cup from the baby and sat it to the side as he tried to feed him again.

Maes liked to watch because his Father wasn’t very good at getting food in Ling’s mouth.  He made a huge mess instead, which caused Aunt Mei to tell Uncle Al that, whenever Father fed him, it was Uncle Al’s job to change him afterwards.  Father thought it was funny.

Maes thought it was funnier that Dad was much better at feeding Ling, even though they both used the same techniques.

“Here, Father, try this,” Maes said as he handed over a small piece of his dinner roll. 

“Thanks, Maes,” his Father said with a smile.  “When your cousin is older, you’ll be glad you didn’t let him starve.  He’ll be more fun to boss around then.”

Maes laughed as Father turned Ling towards him and the baby saw the offered food.  He grabbed for it and Maes laughed as his dark-haired cousin took the roll from him. 

“No need to grab, little guy,” Maes said.  “I won’t steal your food.  We guys have to stick together around here.”

“You said it, Maes.”

“Oops!”

Maes heard the small voice and looked across his father’s body to see Fumi. 

“I’m so sorry, Father!  I didn’t see it!”

Ling’s glass of water was spilled all over the table.

“Can you hold him, bud?” Father asked Maes as he placed Ling in his arms.

“No problem,” he said as he watched his father grab napkins to start cleaning up the mess.  Fumi helped and Father praised her for her quick hands and how well she helped him.

She beamed up at him and he pulled her into his lap while Maes continued to feed Ling bits of his roll.  He looked over at his little sister and she had her eyes closed, her little face squished up against his shoulder.  He thought she looked tired, but she kept telling everyone she wasn’t a baby and she didn’t need naps anymore.

Usually when she said that, Father would sit down with her and talk to her or read her a story, or just lay down with her and say that he needed a nap if she didn’t.  Laying with Father, she’d fall right to sleep.  He hadn’t done that this week though because of Uncle Al. 

She opened her eyes and yawned widely against Father’s shoulder and he watched a metal hand rub softly against her back.  She looked at him and smiled that goofy little smile she had and Maes couldn’t help but reach out and run the back of his fingers over her cheek. 

 His Father’s smile grew bigger, like it always did when he caught him getting sweet with Fumi.  Which was often.  Because Fumi knew exactly how to twist them all up in her smile and get whatever she wanted. 

The only exception to that was Dad.  Somehow, he saw everything.  He hadn’t said anything yet, but it was only a matter of time. 

It was a well-known fact between the Mustang-Elric children that when they needed to get something past Father, they let Fumi handle it.  When they needed to get something past Dad or Uncle Al, it was up to Maes and Tishy. 

For now, Fumi was happily sleeping in Father’s arms and Maes had his little cousin to care for.  He laughed as Ling stuck a grubby hand into his peas and stuffed them into his mouth. 

Ling ate like an Elric, that was certain.

 

***

 

“Father, story time.”

“Come on, Fumi.  I’ll read you a story,” Tishy said as she held her hand out for her little sister.  Tishy was being unusually helpful with Fumi while Al was here.  Not that she didn’t love her sister, but Tishy and Fumi liked to bicker.  Which was really funny because Tishy would cross her arms over her chest and Fumi would narrow her eyes and put one arm across her chest and the other raised up to brace her knuckles on her face.  It was like watching Dad and Father, except they didn’t have to worry about them getting all gross.

Now, Fumi looked up at Tishy, and Maes could see it happening from the outside and he nearly laughed.  Her performance was flawless.  Her bottom lip quivered.  She looked down at the floor and then back up at Father through her lashes.  She let out a little sniffle and tears began to flow. 

“Father, my turn.”

Father looked like someone had kicked him in the gut.  He’d seen Father fighting with Uncle Al enough to know the face he made when that happened.  Fumi didn’t cry often. Not for real.  She liked to play pretend with Maes though and he’d seen this performance before.  He could see Father fall for it; hook, line, and sinker.

He was about to say something when Dad stepped into the room, still in uniform.

“Fumi.”

She looked up at Dad and her tears stopped instantly.  “Daddy?”

“It’s time to stop.  Your Father doesn’t get a lot of time with Al and Ling.  You can be patient.”

“But, Daddy….”

“The toy.”

She looked down.

“What toy?” Father asked.

“The spilled water.”

“What?”

Maes couldn’t help himself.  “Quick, run Fumi.  The Führer is on to you!”

“And you know what I do when I catch my prey…” Dad teased.

Fumi’s face lit up, much like Dad’s, and she ran from the room squealing.  Dad was only a few steps behind her with Tishy on his heels.  He could hear their laughter as Fumi was chased to her room and finally caught.

Which left him alone with Uncle Al, Aunt Mei, and Father.  Staring at him.

“Maes?” Father asked.

“She’s just jealous.  She’s used to being your baby.  Ling is taking up her spot and she doesn’t like it.”

Father looked like Maes had just said something life-altering when everyone knew that Fumi was his little girl.  He doted on her like crazy and he was way more lenient about the rules with her than he was with him and Tishy.

He and Tishy had a theory on why.  They weren’t about to tell either because then it would ruin their whole who-tells-who-what dynamic and they’d never get anything past their two fathers. 

“Poor Fumi,” Uncle Al said, but there was a smile on his lips.

“I don’t get it,” Father said.

For a genius, he could be thick sometimes.  Not that he was going to say that to his face. 

“When you hold Ling for too long, things happen.  Missing toys.  Spilled water.  Disappearing blankets.  Banged up knees that need kisses.”

His father rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.  “I didn’t realize.”

“I didn’t either, Brother,” Uncle Al said.

“I was going to say something if Dad didn’t.”

“How long has he known?” Father demanded.

“Um … since the baby blanket incident.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Not with my son in your arms, you’re not,” Uncle Al said as he took Ling from Father’s arms.

Father left with a pat to Ling’s head and Uncle Al sat with the baby who settled against him quietly.  Aunt Mei came up beside Maes and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  “How’d you get so smart?”

“I am the son of the Führer.”

She shook her head.  “Smart ass.  Guess that’s the kind of answer I get, asking a Mustang-Elric though, right?”

Maes laughed as she pulled him down to sit on the couch next to his uncle. 

Their family was a little strange, and it was sometimes scary to learn about the things they’d done and still continued to do to keep Amestris safe.  But this was his family and he liked it all the same. He heard Fumi’s squeals from above as Father must have made his way up to her and Maes just grinned. 

They were the First Family of Amestris.  Normal was way underrated. 

 

 

 


End file.
